OSRune Wiki:Style Guide
For more information on editing the Wiki, click . Please read the rules and policies before you start editing on the wiki. 'Images' Any images you post to the wiki are your responsibility. There are a few rules you must accept by in order to post an acceptable picture to the Wikipedia. These rules are as follows. #The image must be appropriate for children as young as 13 years of age. #No images should have any nudity in them. #All posted images must be OSRune-related. (With the exception of personal blog posts.) #Any text within the image must be in British English or American English. #Any images that you intend to post to a Wiki article must be high quality or an inventory (aka bank) image. (inventory images are to be left at their current ratios and sizes) 'Information' While we appreciate your contributions, the OSRune Wiki is only looking for valuable, accurate information. We also do not want any subjective information; we are not looking for opinions, just facts. Any information that is not involving objective will most likely be removed or edited over. 'Copying' 'Within the Wiki' Also, all information submitted to the OSRune Wiki is usable by any wiki members as long as it is used on the wiki. (e.g. Some information didn't belong on that page, but must be suited on another page correctly) 'From Other Wikis' If any information is seen to be copied from another wiki page it will be removed without notice. Your account may be suspended from further wiki activity for a short time depending on how many offenses you have made. 'Legal' All information must not be copyrighted. Any information reported to us that violates any copyright laws will be removed and the culprit will be dealt with. 'Numerical' Any information that is measured in numbers, excluding numbers within tables or any templates, should be measured with word-based numbering or numbers. No roman numerals allowed for use on the wiki unless describing someone's name or title. (e.g. Sir Lancelot IV) 'Numeral-Word Interchangeability' When describing the quantity of an object, you can use the numerical version and the word-based version interchangeably. There is only one rule when doing this. Any number preceding 10 must be written as a word. In contrast, any number described that is beyond 10 must be written with numerical numbers. Example: There are two spawns. (Preceeding 10) There are 200 available gemstones in the store. (Beyond 10) 'Italicization' Italicizing can be done by inserting two apostrophes at the beginning of your selection and at the end or by selecting the tilted'' I from the visual editor's toolbar. Italicization should only be used when attempting to draw attention to a specific word. For example, it could make the difference between this You only have a thousand dollars. and this You ''only have a thousand dollars. We at the wiki understand that it could also be used to represent sarcasm, but please refrain from using it in that tone for the sake of the wiki's professionalism. 'Bold' Bolding text can be used to highlight a key word or distinguish the word from others particularly pertaining to making titles. Bolding a font can be done by adding three apostrophes before and after the phrase you wish to show in bold-type. This can also be done by highlighting your selected phrase and selecting the bold-type B '''in your visual editor's toolbar. Adding bold increases professionalism by showing clear differences between the differing texts. Remember, organization is '''essential to creating a professional wiki. 'Underline' The OSRune Wiki team advises you to use this sparingly. When editting the OSRune Wiki, you will never use underlines. Underlines can be made by placing your text in between two parallel arrows facing opposite directions with a "u" in the middle on either side of the selection. The ending underline code should also include a forward slash preceding the "u." A standard coding for an underline is as follows: Your text here 'Strikethroughs' Strikethroughs are only used in the blogs section of the OSRune Wiki. They show that one section is no longer valid and/or completed. You can create a strikethrough by inserting "strike" between two parallel arrows facing opposite directions on either side of your selection. The source code is as follows: Accomplished Task What is displayed when done correctly: Accomplished Task 'Hyperlinks' The OSRune Wiki staff have deemed that linking to unverified or non-'OSRune' related websites is entirely inappropriate for the wiki. So, please, watch what you link. Hyperlinks can be added to wiki pages by either adding double brackets around words or placing a single set of brackets around the URL and the intended text. This can be helpful when trying to reference a specific source pertaining to an OSRune event or update. Double brackets create a link to another OSRune Wiki page. You can create a double bracket link by following this standard: Chosen Text Single brackets '''create links to outside sources. These may '''only be used if linking to the offical OSRune website or the official OSRune [http://forums.osrune.com/index.php?act=idx forums]. Any abuse of this privilege and you will be blocked and your edits will be revoked. By following this standard you can correctly build an external link: desired text Note that this one does not utilize pipes; adding pipes will still cause it to function correctly, but is redundant when it has absolutely no benefits. 'Headers' Headings should be used when stating main topics within the article. They are essentially titles underneath titles. These can also be reached from the Headings drop down menu on the visual editor's toolbar. They are not to be used as a replacement for a bold or italicized font. Each number the heading is associated with represents priority in an article or document( 1 being the highest tier.) These should be the standards to be followed while creating headings: Header 1 is the page's title Header 2 Header Header 3 Header Header 4 Header Heading 5 Header 'Lines' The OSRune Wiki team advises you to use this sparingly. A line can be produced by typing four hyphens consecutively. This is normally used for sectioning off the least important information (such as trivia, fun facts, etc.) This is an example of the shortcode: ---- You can also use the HTML Coding for line making. When using the coding, any HTML language is allowed. This includes, size=, noshade, width=, and align=. Here is an example of the code: This is what it displays when done correctly: